


Heat

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M, Touching, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heart and Gou have this fascination with Tomari's chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this willingly, but I was bribed into posting this hERE TAKE MY SHAME

Heart’s hands are warm—searing—and Tomari finds himself drunk off of the heat.  His head tips back, resting on smooth metal that feels like it pulses, exudes more heat.  It’s too hot, entirely too hot, and he can’t think—

Think—

“Kamen Rider,” Heart’s voice purrs, “you truly are something—to let your guard down so easily around me.”

And Heart knows, _knows_ , Tomari can’t answer, not with how his hands play wicked games along Tomari’s skin.  Not with how his chest stutters with each caress, not with how Heart’s hands (large and metal, ridged with plates and rough wiring) and fingers press against his skin.  They slide up, press into his ribs gently, and there’s so much heat.

Melting, he’s melting.

Tomari gasps, back arching and pushing his chest more into Heart’s hands.  Vile, vile fingers brush the skin there, run up and down over his nipples, and Tomari is dizzy.

So--

So--

“Oh, look, you have a mole right here,” and Heart’s finger presses where he sees it.  “Who knew Kamen Rider could be so cute.”

 _It’s Tomari_ , he wants to say, or _call me Shinnosuke if we’re like this_ or even the typical _I’m not cute_ but Heart makes it hard.  The roidmude makes it _so hard_ and Tomari gasps when Heart pinches a nipple, rolls it between his fingers, and squeezes.  Cups Tomari’s chest and takes as much pleasure from _feeling_ as much as Tomari does.

_Heart is unfair and—_

Another laugh.

“It will be a while, Kamen Rider.”

**Bonus:**

“I touched them first,” Gou huffs.

Heart smirks, “Is that so?”

“I definitely touched them first.”


	2. Gou

“I seriously was here first—“

“I don’t think that matters—“

Tomari’s words are cut off as Gou bites down, breath hitching as Gou follows the bite up by sucking—hard.  Tomari’s skin is going to bruise, and Gou’s hands are nothing like Heart’s.  His mouth is relentless, biting and sucking and nipping, tongue flicking at Tomari’s nipple while fingers pinch hard at the other.

“G-Gou--!”

“I really was here first.”

He sounds almost _jealous_ but Tomari can’t comment on that because Gou bites down, _again_ , on Tomari’s nipple.

It makes him yelp, hands coming to grasp Gou’s shoulders, and his knees are weak.

Different, different, there’s not the same heat but Tomari’s feeling himself flush.  He’s feeling his brain turn into mush again, Gou’s mouth sucking at the skin right over his heart now and _biting_ down.  Tomari moans, embarrassment bubbling up alongside everything else he’s feeling.

“Who does that Roidmude think he is…”

 _Gou_ Tomari wants to say but Gou is reaching up, teeth sinking into the skin of Tomari’s neck.  Tomari can’t think—

Can’t think—

_Can’t think—_

He feels Gou grin against his neck.

 

**Bonus:**

“Hmmm, it looks like he’s issued a challenge,” Heart taps at the hickey on Tomari’s chest.

“A _challenge_?”

Heart smirks, “This should be fun—I accept.”

“H-hey now, listen do I get a say in this!?”


End file.
